smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro (2006 Series)
The Intro is the opening to'' Super Mario Bros. Z. It was created in between Episode 6 and Episode 7, and released on July 4, 2007. It features a few sneak previews, and confirmed future appearances of Wart and five Ninjis, Twink, and the Seven Star Spirits. Despite being called an intro, it has never officially appeared as the intro to an episode. Summary An area of purple lines rush forward introduces Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow. Then the Super Mario Bros Z logo comes up, and a light flashes now showing the logo rushing over an ocean before disappearing. An island appears and the screen turns upside-down before showing Mario and Luigi running. Mario jumps up and hits a block, and cape feather pops out. Mario jumps up to the feather and turns into Cape Mario. Mario spins, strikes a pose and lands down. Bowser comes in and stomps his foot, and then Kamek, Kammy, and the Koopalings pop up behind him. Luigi freaks out and turns away worried. Mario sighs. The sreen shifts to see Sonic running. He jumps, bounces off a wall, jumps off a flower, lands back on the ground, and keeps running. Shadow is standing on a ledge watching Sonic run. He looks at the screen and teleports away. The screen then shows the Koopa Bros. doing their thumbs up move. The camera then shifts to the right and shows the Axem Rangers X striking their battle poses. It then shifts to a dark figure that looks like Eggman pressing a button, then to Wart as five ninjis come in, and finally to Mecha Sonic holding a Chaos Emerald. He looks at the screen and a light flashes. When the light is gone, a field shows with Mario running, Luigi falling on the ground and rolling, Sonic comes running behind Mario, Shadow behind Sonic, Yoshi behind Shadow, and Luigi behind Yoshi. A new screen shows all seven Chaos Emeralds gathering around Mecha Sonic, and he transforms into Metallix. Mario then jumps up, and the Star Spirits transform him into Super Star Mario, Luigi into Super Star Luigi, Sonic into Super Sonic, Shadow into Super Shadow, and Yoshi into Golden Dragon Yoshi. Mecha Sonic flies at the heroes ready to fight them, and the heroes do the same. A burninig wasteland is then shown with one shining light charging at five lights. They collide and an explosion fills the screen. When the light goes away, the screen shows Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Shadow, Peach, Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi, Professor E. Gadd, Professor Kolorado, and the Yoshi Chief in front of the castle with the Star Spirits and Twink above them. The screen flashes and it shows the Super Mario Bros. Z logo again before the screen goes black. Lyrics These are the lyrics in the language they were heard (Japanese) followed by the English translation. Japanese Lyrics ''Hajimari wo Tsugeru Kane no Koe Toki ga Kawari Kinou Uchikeski Narihibiku yo Daijoubu Kimi ga koko ni ireba Hitori janai Sore ga Yuuki Okosaseru Fukigenna Sora Mabushii hodo Terashi Daseru Taiyou ni nareru Kimi to Wakachiau Kibou to Yorokobi Kurosu suru Sono Tabifukamaru Kizuna Mirai to Genzai Pazure wo Awasete Kokoro Tsunagaru Bokura no Yume Akashi ni naru English Lyrics At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know That it’s just a matter of change from a terrible yesterday It’s alright since you’re here next to me I’m not alone and that’s what’ll awaken my courage This sullen sky dazzles so It’s so bright that I feel as if it’s the sun I’ll share this with you the joy of my hopes The more we cross the deeper our bond becomes The future and the present join together with this puzzle Our hearts are connected and our dream Becomes the proof Appearences *Mario (7th) *Luigi (7th) *Yoshi (5th) *Sonic The Hedgehog (6th) *Shadow The Hedgehog (6th) *Mecha Sonic (7th) *Bowser (3rd) *Kamek (3rd) *Kammy (1st) *The Koopalings (1st) *Dr. Eggman (unconfirmed) (2nd/1st) *Wart (1st) *The Five New Ninjis (1st) *The Koopa Bros. (4th) *The Axem Rangers X (3rd) *Wario (4th) *Waluigi (4th) *Princess Peach (7th) *Toadsworth (2nd) *Professor E. Gadd (4th) *Professor Kolorado (1st) *Goombella (1st) *The Seven Star Spirits (1st) *Twink (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Kolorado Appearances Category:Koopa Bros. Appearances Category:Axem Rangers X Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances Category:Wart Appearances